ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Shadow Lord
Beastmaster Solo A BST75 can solo the Shadow Lord, it just takes a while. My first attempt, I meleed along with Carrie initially, so when she died the next one was unable to pull hate off me because of physical invulnerability and I died. My second attempt, I stood back and let Carrie handle him alone. That worked much better. I waited out 3 phases of invulnerability (at 37%, 27% and 13%), then joined in to finish him off before he could become invulnerable again. I used 3 Carries and 7 Pet Food Zeta, and finished in 25 minutes 33 seconds. --Valyana 22:36, 26 Dec 2005 (PST) BST solo is much, much easier nowadays. Snarl means that I don't have to worry about hate from melee so I can help all along, and Scholar subjob lets me do Dark Arts Drain and nuke for damage during physical immunity. This time I used 1 Funguar jug and 3 Zeta, and finished in just under 13 minutes. I saved TP to do a Primal Rend once he went to physical immunity, but it had no effect; I guess it counts as a physical attack even though it does magic damage, just like a Fanatic's Drink protects you from most enemy WS. I should have hit Rampage as soon as he did his Dark Nova. --Valyana 03:16, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Cool. I've also heard reports that the Shadow Lord is easily soloable by a single 75 RDM/NIN. One of the accounts I've read claims that the battle took him/her 26 minutes, 39 seconds. Unsure as to whether Chainspell was used at the time; your soloing record could potentially be beaten if it wasn't! XD There are also (very tenuous) reports of the Shadow Lord being being soloed by one 75 NIN. Didn't see a subjob on the account, though, nor any details. --Maledict 22:45, 26 Dec 2005 (PST) ---- Yes, he's supposed to be pretty easy for RDM/NIN. I've also heard that PLD/RDM can solo him, using En-spell and Spikes damage to break through his physical invulnerability.--Valyana 07:55, 27 Dec 2005 (PST) ---- Just duo'd him as a 60RDM/WHM and a 75THF/NIN (with capped evasion & evasion merits). Pretty easy fight, had to Chainspell-Cure IV for Form 2 though. --Raos-Sabaku 10:02, 9 February 2008 (UTC) 75RDM/NIN Solo/duo I just got done killing the Shadow Lord as a 75RDM/NIN. It was a fairly easy fight as long as you remember to keep up all of your buffs especially Haste for Utsusemi recast times. Slow and Slow II were amazingly effective and brought his attacks down to a crawl. Also, paralyze even with my measly 63+20 MND proced several times. My stoneskin wasn't capped and it lasted me a long time, he only hit me for around 50-120 per swing. When he goes physical immunity it does take a while to burn through the 1k damage with only Enspells but you will get through. I know it is tempting, but don't nuke him to get through it faster you will need the MP. I had to convert once which I didn't fear dying through at all. So if you have a 75RDM/NIN and you were a little iffy about soloing his first form, don't be. BTW, I wasn't using any crazy gear just dual wielding Wize Wizard's Anelace and no remarkable gear. I brought a 75WAR with me who needed it done also and for the second form he used Mighty Strikes and his weaponskill. His weaponskill did 1200 damage and we pretty much brought it down very very quickly. If you want to solo the second form I would recommend making sure you store up MP during the first form to make sure you have alot during the second form. He does spam that AoE move that does around 80-120 damage/hit. I might go back and try to solo the second form just to see how hard it is. Well I hope this helps! Also we had a clear time of just over 27 minutes. Jesifromgaruda 17:16, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Level 75 Cap? I'm not sure I understand this...this means you don't get any benefits from merits? --Impax 21:50, 30 May 2008 (UTC) For all intents and purposes, saying it's a capped fight essentially means that your buffs will wear upon entering the BC. --Pindle 06:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Testimonials * The Shadow Lord gives experience points for a Level 60 mob. * This fight can be soloed by a RDM/NIN. Taking about 17 minutes for RDM. * Soloed by a 75PUP/DNC. Use Soulsoother head until it goes melee immune on first form, then deactivate and switch to Spiritreaver head to kill both forms. Has lousy accuracy, but occasional critical can go up to 200. Second form Implosion does between 5-150 dmg, usually around 30. Repair if needed, but wait till after Magic Mortar :) * Duoed by a 70RDM/35WHM and a 75NIN/37THF taking about 18 minutes * Soloed by a 75PLD/RDM taking about 21 minutes * Soloed by a 75nin/whm or /dnc using elemental ninjutsu tools for magic damage. * Soloed by a 75BLU/NIN AutoRefresh Trait and Vermillion cloak are necessary unless you bring meds. * Soloed by a 73PLD/WHM 27m34s. 3 Yag. Drinks, 5 Hi-Potion. *Soloed by a 75DRG/BLU 14m31s. Very easy; 10min of the 14 was because he was immune to physical damage. I used 2yag drinks and a Icarus Wing; However I could have done it without the wing. No 2hr was required * Soloed very easily by a 75MNK/NIN. Does require Formless Strikes during his physical immunity. * Soloed by a 75THF/NIN. Bring some hi pots, an Icarus Wing, and Ninjutsu nukes. * Soloed with ease by a melee geared 75RDM/NIN, used tav taco, though not needed, cleared in 12 min. * Duoed by 75 RDM/SMN and 64 DRG/WHM with extreme difficulty. took 19 min 32 sec.no food, potions,or sommons were used. RDM kept DRG refreshed; while DRG was sub healer only with wyvern. * Duoed by a 70 SCH/RDM and 66 DRG/WAR. Full buff including phalanx and stoneskin in conjunction with accession. 14 minute fight and not difficult. DRG 2hred, but wasn't entirely necessary. * Soloed by a 75 RDM/DRK taking about 11 mins. Very easy fight * Soloed by a 75 BST/WHM and took around 16 mins. The pet takes the damage while shadowlord is immune to physical hits. No potions needed. * Soloed by 75 SAM/DNC w/ Soboro. Build 5 steps at the beginning of the fight then go as normal to about ~40% and he will use melee damage shield then Desperate Flourish until he starts casting again and repeat. No items needed, lasted 17 minutes 55 seconds * Soloed by a 75 WHM/NIN, 3 Hi-Ethers,3 Hi-Ethers +1,1 Vile Elixer,5 Yagudo Drinks, Icarus Wing, Witch Stew. 19 Mins. Video Tsuzee * Duoed by a 73 DRG/RDM and 71 MNK/DNC with little to no difficulty. We got him to 50% HP very fast, then he switched to physical immunity, so we had to wait 5 mins, till he switched back. Used one yagudo drink and one ether to keep MP high for HBs. He got us to red HP once, just because he finished off my wyvern. Called it again, MNK used some Waltzes and we were fine. In his second form he dind’t stand a chance, he was down in a few seconds. Very easy and fun solo Rdm/Blm. 10 minutes 11 seconds. This fight can be soloed by a RDM/NIN, PUP/WAR, PUP/DNC, BLU/NIN or PUP/NIN. Taking about 17 minutes for RDM, 9 to 11 minutes for PUP. Also soloable by a 75MNK/NIN with Formless Strikes, taking 6:55. Also able to be soloed by SCH/RDM at level 73 with little to no difficulty. High staff skill recommended to gain TP and use Spirit Taker during magic invulnerability times. Helix spells used around 51% can greatly help for the first magical invulnerability. Gravity/Bind then Nuke strategy used. Duoed by 75MNK/DNC & 75WAR/NIN Breaking Record @ 3:45 Fast Burn, Raging Rush Right Before Immunity Then Mnk Formless Strikes / Asuran Fist {Agent & Ukiyasan Of Bahamut} Retested, War (Agent) Used Dual Axes Rampaging For 1.8k Time Is 2Minutes 54Seconds Soloed as 75DRG/NIN with some difficulty during the immunity to physical attacks, just need to keep shadows up throughout the fight. May or may not need to 2 Hour, depends on how safely you want to do this fight. Soloable as a wellgeared 75WHM/37NIN with some difficulty. 5 Yagudo Drinks, 2 Elixirs, Icarus Wing and Tavnazian Taco. Afflatus Misery and Auspice Enlight effect bypasses Physical Immunity, Banish/Holy can help if mp suffices. Keep shadows and stoneskin on at all times. Will be a close fight timewise. 27 minutes 41 seconds Extremely easy solo as average geared 75SMN/37WHM. Use Carbuncle on second form. "Retreat" back to the entrance door and "Assault" so Carby fights him there. Then run to the top of the stairs and wait for Carby to kill the Shadow Lord while standing out of range of his AoE attack. To speed things up run into range to meteorite, but one Carbuncle should be enough to widdle him down in a few minutes. Extremely easy to duo with DRK75/NIN37 and DRG73/WHM36. Shadowlord doesn't stand a chance. Spamming Penta Thrust when he's immune to Magic, and spamming drain, and other various spells when immune to physical. Soloed as DRG89/SAM44, when his physical dmg resistance form comes up, make sure to have 100TP, ws and let wyvern breath do dmg, kite untill he changes repeat. I only had one high potion on me, but could of used more. Stfunoob Sylph sever. Vary easy Solo Drg99/Whm49 -- took all of 6 minutes, and 18 seconds, Wyvern breath attack and a few banishgas took down Shadowlord when melee did no dmg. RDM/NIN Solo This was a very easy fight indeed as a 75rdm/nin. Took me 15mins to win and did not take any damage. For his 1st form i just kept refresh and stoneskin up at all times using utsesumi as it ran out (which wasnt often) tried to haste and phalanx reguarly but wasnt of huge importance just made hitting a bit quicker, also using enthunder at all times for added dmg and for when he became immune to physical attacks during which i also dotted him with bio2 just to get his hp down quicker. I let my tp build upto 300 using a sword so i could do spirits within rather than tp spam. tp gain was fast using a joyeuse/garuda's dagger. (didnt realize my dagger skill was only 140 and got some great skill ups off him) Used paralyze and slow2 on him and he barely moved to be honest his strikes we're very slow. Nearing the end of the 1st part i still had alot of mp and he had little hp left so i used compsure a thunder3 and fire3 finished it off. On the 2nd form i had 15mp left and he kept doing that dark nova which bypassed my utsesumi but didnt break my stoneskin/phalanx at all so i converted and just gave myself couple of cure4's and was fine, he didnt actually dmg me once during the fight i just melee'd all during this phase of the fight only keeping myself hasted using savage blade as soon as my tp hit 100. I didnt actually have to recast stoneskin during this part and didnt bother using enspells either his hp went down quite quickly. --Lilvikki 01:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Fewer crystals needed? The main page says "This mission requires a certain level of Rank Bar. Complete Bat Hunt 6 times, or trade 31 crystals (16 light/dark) to a Conquest Overseer." I was able to get this mission by trading only 3 earth crystals (yes, crystals, not clusters) to the guard. If others can confirm that the cost of raising the Rank Bar has been lowered to get this mission, I suggest that the main page be edited to reflect the lower cost. --Dmaps (talk) 14:03, June 16, 2015 (UTC)